mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat X Issue 3
Recap Chapter Seven: Betrayal in Outworld: Part One In Outworld, standing before the gathered crowds outside of his palace, Kotal Kahn informs the populace that Goro has gone missing while pursuing Mileena into the Golden Desert and has declared that his father, Kotal K'etz, will personally search for Goro before continuing to hunt for Mileena. Kotal also reveals that he has given Shao Kahn's Wrath Hammer to his father to use on the mission, which K'etz proudly displays. The crowds cheer for their emperor, and after Kotal and K'etz return to the palace, accompanied by many of Kotal Kahn's trusted warriors, K'etz is impressed by Kotal rallying the people. Kotal is quick to remind his father that speeches are not enough and informs him that Reiko has destroyed the northern trade route, days before the harvest of crops, which will anger the people as they starve. K'etz tells his son that his family is with him and he promises to return Mileena in chains. Kotal clarifies that Mileena is not the problem, and Kotal tells his father of his past with Reiko, as well as stressing Reiko's genius in strategies. Informing K'etz that their spies have revealed that Reiko has seduced Mileena to become her closest advisor, but have also located their hideout in the Golden Desert. Kotal Kahn orders his father to bring no one back in chains and declares history is written in blood. With that, Kotal orders that both Reiko and Mileena be killed. In the Golden Desert, Reiko discusses with Goro their strategy to usurp and defeat Kotal Kahn. Reiko reveals to Goro that in the past, when he and Kotal fought side-by-side, Reiko discovered that Osh-Tekk draw incredible power from the sun, but are likewise weakened when cut off from its light. Goro is unimpressed, but Reiko stresses that they no longer have access to the imperial army and must use patience and strategy if they are to win. The next day, Kotal K'etz and his band of warriors, among them Reptile, approach the temple where Reiko and Mileena are hiding in the Golden Desert, when the sun is suddenly blocked out by storm clouds, with Reiko's monologue from the previous day revealing Rain to be the culprit. Though momentarily shaken, K'etz presses on and confronts a waiting Goro. Goro calls K'etz a fool for coming while K'etz declares him a traitor and readies the Wrath Hammer as the two warriors face each other. K'etz strikes first with the Wrath Hammer, striking Goro across the face and shattering several teeth, but Goro is hardly fazed and challenges him to do better. As Goro and K'etz battle, Mavado and the Red Dragons are revealed to have been hiding using Lin Kuei cloaking technology, and the mercenaries quickly spring a surprise attack on K'etz warriors. Goro ultimately gains the upper-hand over K'etz, smashing his skull against a rock to stun him. Claiming the Wrath Hammer for himself, Goro kills K'etz with a single blow to his head, decapitating the former ruler of the Osh-Tekk. Later, Reptile reports to a shocked and shaken Kotal Kahn, who is in disbelief over his father's death. Drawing his own Kamidogu dagger, Kotal Kahn carves a wound across his chest to offer the blade blood and invoke the Blood Code to become a Blood God to avenge his father and defeat Goro. Unknown to the emperor, this was Reiko's plan all along. Chapter Eight: Betrayal In Outworld: Part Two In the Golden Desert, Goro, with Rain by his side, rallies the Red Dragon mercenaries by informing them of Kotal Kahn's approach, alone, and the emperor's enraged state. Goro declares that Kotal will die as his father did, by his hands. While Goro speaks to the Red Dragons, Reiko and Mileena discuss behind him, with Mileena hopeful that Kotal's death will allow her to reclaim Outworld's throne. Reiko however, feeds lies to Mileena of Goro desiring the throne himself once he finishes Kotal. An enraged Mileena declares her intent to eat Goro's face before lovingly clinging to Reiko and calling him the only one she can trust, and Reiko leads her away, telling Mileena to let Goro fight Kotal alone before vowing to the would-be-empress that he will finish whoever survives the upcoming battle. As Goro and Rain watch Kotal's approach, Goro has Rain block out the sun once more. Though the Edenian complies with the Shokan's prince orders, Kotal is able to use his enhanced power to call down his Sun God power and burn Rain alive. Unfazed by his comrade's swift defeat, Goro orders the Red Dragons to attack Kotal, but the mercenaries are made short work of by Kotal, who demands Goro to face him. The Shokan Prince complies and orders the Red Dragons back before confronting Kotal, telling him that Shao Kahn would never have allowed an Osh-Tekk on the throne. Kotal points out that Goro would be willing to serve a deranged woman like Mileena, but Goro tells Kotal that Shokan tradition forbids subservience and declares his people live to conquer as he attacks. A wounded Kotal struggles to get up while Goro attacks further, telling Kotal the only reason he didn't kill his people ages ago was because Shao Kahn believed they would be useful in kombat. As Goro lifts a struggling Kotal up and bids him to die with dignity as his father did, Kotal becomes so enraged he tears off the arm Goro was using to choke him, shocking and greatly wounding the Shokan champion. Kotal then picks up his sword and cuts off the rest of Goro's arms, leaving the prince humiliated and kneeling before him. Kotal then orders Reptile to reveal himself, and the Saurian lowers the cloak around himself, D'Vorah, and Ferra and Torr, who attack the remaining Red Dragons. Goro begs to be finished by Kotal Kahn, but the emperor refuses, mockingly citing Shokan tradition forbids such things. Later, after burning the temple to the ground, Reptile informs Kotal that both Reiko and Mileena escaped, while D'Vorah chides her emperor for taking such an unnecessary risk. Kotal agrees that it was extreme and the Kamidogu dagger has extracted a heavy toll from his body. Before they can return to Z'unkahrah, Kotal is shot and knocked off his mount. When D'Vorah rushes to his defense, his attackers are revealed to be Special Forces led by Sonya Blade, who demands to know where her daughter is. Chapter Nine: Betrayal in Outworld: Part Three Chambering a new round into her handgun, Sonya threatens to put the next bullet between Kotal's eyes if he doesn't tell her where her daughter is. Kotal's enforcers are quick to his side, with Reptile attempting to strike Sonya with his tongue. The whip like organ is caught by none other than Johnny Cage himself, who urges everyone to calm down. Johnny approaches the wounded Kotal Kahn, offering medical supplies, but D'Vorah rejects this, using her insects to devour the bullet and seal the wound, much to Cage's disgust. Kotal Kahn staggers back up with D'Vorah's aide, but refuses to speak with Sonya, and will speak only with Johnny, Raiden's champion. Johnny explains his daughter Cassie and her friend Jacqui's disappearance to Kotal, saying the Black Dragon was involved. Kotal is insulted they think he ordered the kidnapping due to his connection to the Black Dragon, and declares that due to the loss of his father, he would never have hired Kano to kidnap children. Johnny then asks the emperor of his trusted warrior, Erron Black, and shows Kotal the picture Cassie took of him with her phone the night she was kidnapped. Kotal is shocked, but informs Cage that Black is his liaison with the Black Dragon and D'Vorah adds that everyone was frustrated by the poor meeting in Earthrealm and believes Black to be acting on that. Unknown to either Kotal or Sonya, they and their allies are being observed by Mavado. Learning that the girls and the Black Dragon are currently in Outworld, he orders his soldiers to stand down before informing them of their new objective. Johnny tries to calm Sonya down by telling her Black is just a rogue mercenary but Sonya orders him to shut up and ask for Black's location. Kotal Kahn reveals Erron Black is securing the northern trade route and tells Reptile and D'Vorah to take the humans there. Sonya decides to leave Erron Black's fate in Kotal's hands, calling it an Outworld problem, while Johnny is more focused on finding their daughter. In the forest where the trade route is, Cassie and Jacqui stage an escape attempt, but this ends just as quickly as it begins thanks to Kano's eye laser. He threatens to cut the girls legs off if they try again, but Erron Black belays that, claiming the girls are worth more intact. When Black tells him not to use his eye beam again, Kano reminds him the eye is new and recalls how he lost his old one. Years ago, Kano held Sub-Zero by the throat and gave him a scar over his eye with the Kamidogu dagger he had been seeking for Raiden. Though Sub-Zero manages to break free, Kano stabs him with the dagger before telling him the true secret of the Kamidogu: Those cut by its blade become possessed and the only means of freeing the possessed is to kill them. Refusing to die again, Sub-Zero destroys Kano's optic implant with his ice abilities and flees with the dagger while Kano swears vengeance. Back in the present, Kano reveals he never saw the cryomancer again, when Erron Black suddenly says someone is there. Two Black Dragon soldiers carrying Cassie and Jacqui are killed by shuriken thrown by the Red Dragons led by Mavado. When Mavado threatens to take the girls and use the Black Dragon's blood to send Kotal Kahn a message, Kano only laughs in his face before claiming he needs a workout as the two warring factions face each other down. In Earthrealm, outside the path to the Sky Temple, Hanzo and Takeda are resting and preparing a meal. Takeda questions why they are stopping for the night, and Hanzo points out the intense storm just outside the temple. Suddenly, lightning strikes their camp, and an enraged and seemingly possessed Raiden, wielding his Kamidogu, seizes Scorpion by the throat, roaring that he should not have come. Characters Featured In order of Appearance: *Kotal Kahn (Main Story and Flashback) *Kotal K'etz (Death) *Reptile *D'Vorah *Erron Black *Reiko (Main Story and Flashback) *Mileena *Goro *Mavado (First Appearance) *Red Dragon *Rain (First Appearance) *Ferra & Torr *Sonya Blade *Special Forces *Johnny Cage (First Appearance) *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Black Dragon *Kano (Flashback and Main Story) *Sub-Zero (Flashback Only) *Scorpion *Takeda Takahashi *Raiden Mentioned *Shao Kahn Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Category:Comics